<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Run To You by Static_Whisper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929872">[Podfic] Run To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper'>Static_Whisper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Chris/Kira (background), Episode: S2E5, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s original summary: After their impromptu five-mile run, Street and Devlin have a talk over dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Street &amp; Christina "Chris" Alonso, Jim Street/Devlin (S.W.A.T.)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Run To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436645">Run To You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel">enby0angel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original author’s notes: Title from "Run To You" by Bryan Adams. If you know the song, never fear - the actual lyrics have no relevance.</p><p>Original word count: 1,208.</p><p>Podficcer’s notes: Yeah, there were re-records. Pretty sure it took three times to get - “Devlin leaned back in his seat, grinning at Street, his shoulders shaking slightly in silent laughter” - right. I can’t listen to this any longer, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>Streaming</h5><p>Time: 00:07:49.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><h5>Download</h5><p>Archive.org: <a href="https://archive.org/download/run-to-you-by-enby-0angel/Run%20To%20You%20by%20enby0angel.mp3">Right click for MP3</a>, or choose another file on <a href="https://archive.org/details/run-to-you-by-enby-0angel">the main page</a>. File size: 5.6 MB.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been posted into the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pioneer_Podfic">Pioneer Podfic</a> collection as the first podfic in the fandom on ao3. For anyone else considering this fandom: <a href="https://static-whisper-podfic.tumblr.com/post/644347942987350016/fandom-swat-tv-2017-permission-status">Permission Status for Fanfic Authors</a> (excluding Crossovers; accurate as of 28 Feb 2021), and <a href="https://static-whisper-podfic.tumblr.com/post/644572812771737600/fandom-swat-tv-2017-permission-status-for">Permission Status (Crossovers)</a> (none; accurate as of 2 March 2021). Four authors have blanket permission, and one author has case-by-case permission.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>